Happiness in Unexpected Places
by bowsie22
Summary: Kurt goes with Blaine and he's happy to finally have a boyfriend, even if he is still hung up on Sam Evans. But when Kurt gets pregnant, Kurt needs New Directions. With feelings for Sam and Blaine, will Kurt ever be truly happy?DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurt goes with Blair and he's happy to finally have a boyfriend, even if he is still hug up in Sam Evans. But when Kurt gets pregnant, Blair changes and Kurt goes back to his friends. Will a new relationship with the quarter back make him happy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction.

Warnings: Mpreg, angst, abuse and SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2!

Pairings: Blair/Kurt, Sam/Kurt, Finn/Rachel, Puck/Mike

Rating: PG-13

Prologue

"Dad, please. I'm miserable in McKinley High."

"Are you sure you want to go to this school?"

"Yes Dad. I'm positive. And I really like Blair."

"I get to meet this guy right?"

"Of course."

"Fine, I'll sign the papers tomorrow."

"Thank you Dad."

Kurt had told New Directions he was switching schools. Mercedes and Quinn had cried and made him promise that they would go shopping every week. Puck and Mike said they would beat up anyone who made fun of him at the new school. Tina and Artie hugged him and said good luck. Brittany hugged him and cried, not really understanding, while Santana gave him a quick hug and mumbled bye. Rachel smiled and said she would miss him. Finn would see him at home, so said nothing. Sam was also silent.

"Well Kurt, you'll be missed."

"Thanks Mr. Shue. I have to pack my locker so I'll see you guys around."

As Kurt walked to his locker, he realized he would miss a lot of things in this school.

"Kurt!"

The blond QB was running down the hall after him.

"Sam? You ok?"

Kurt had wanted the QB since he had first seen him.

"I just wanted to say that I'll miss you Kurt. I hope you have a nice time in your school."

"Thanks Sam. I'll miss you too."

Kurt blushed as Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. The QB waved goodbye to the counter tenor. Kurt was going to miss a lot of things in this school, but he was going to miss Sam the most.

A/N I'm getting slightly obsessed with Sam/Kurt, even though nothing has happened. R&R please. Next chapter, we see Kurt in his new surroundings.


	2. New Friends

**Summary:** We see Kurt in his new academy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**New Friends**

Sam relaxed back into his chair as Rachel belted out another song. Glee just wasn't the same without Kurt. Now, Sam couldn't spend the hour staring at the small counter tenor. He had to pay attention when Rachel rambled on. It sucked. He looked at the couples around him. Finn was staring an Rachel, a lovelorn smile on his face, Puck was whispering, probably something dirty, into Mike's ear, who was blushing bright red. Tina and Artie were holding hands, Quinn and Mercedes and Brittany and Santana were gossiping in the back. Sam was bored. School was boring now without Kurt. At least Sam could still text and e-mail him. It wouldn't be as good as having the boy here, but at least they stayed in touch. It would have to do. For now.

* * *

Dalton Academy. Wow. This was impressive. It was a huge, stone building and standing out front was Blaine.

"Kurt! Welcome to Dalton Academy. I think you'll love it here. Your room is right next to mine. Follow me."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled the younger boy into the school and to the dorms. The room was large, for a school dorm. The walls were a beige colour, with a large bed and a pine closet and desk. Kurt knew that with a few personal touches, this would be the nicest dorm in the entire school.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of the glee club."

Kurt was once again dragged through the school, to the choir room. He smiled at the other guys.

"Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is John, James, Daniel, Doug, Ray, Robert, Eoin, Brian, Nick and Peter."

Kurt smiled at the group of young men, blushing when he realised that Blaine was still holding his hand. The group were all smirking at that. Peter whistled.

"Hey, Blaine. You got yourself a new boyfriend?"

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Yes Peter, I do have a new boyfriend. Jealous? After all, you gave me up for Nick."

While it sounded mean, the gentle smile on his face let everyone know it was a joke. Kurt was the only one not smiling. Something was off. Blaine's arms felt wrong around his waist. He could remember how great it felt hugging Sam. When the football player hugged him, Kurt felt safe and protected. He felt loved. With Blaine, he felt nothing.

"Kurt, you ok?"

Kurt smiled at Peter. Maybe, given time, those feelings he had for Sam would develop for Blaine. He hoped they would. Otherwise, things here could be worse than in McKinley High.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Sam meets with Kurt and Blaine asks Kurt out.


	3. Important Questions

**Summary:** Sam meets with Kurt and Blaine asks Kurt out. May be short.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

Blaine's notes are in italics

Kurt's replies are underlined

**Important Questions**

"We still on for the weekend?"

"Yes. I'll meet you at the foodcourt in the mall ok?"

"Ok Sam. See you there."

Kurt disconnected the call and placed his phone in his blazer pocket. He had to go to Spanish. The only good thing about that class was sitting beside Blaine. Kurt walked into the classroom and sat down. Time for forty minutes of sheer boredom.

* * *

Half an hour into the class , Blaine threw a note onto Kurt's desk.

_You busy this weekend?_

Yes. Why?

_Thought we could go out. Why you busy?_

Meeting up with Sam.

_From New Directions?_

Yeah. That alright?

_Of course. You busy Sunday?_

No.

_Cool. I'll pick you up at 7. Dinner and a movie?_

Kurt stared at the piece of paper. Did he want to go on a date with Blaine?

Yes.

* * *

It was Saturday. Kurt was waiting in the foodcourt for Sam, drinking a smoothie.

"You know those things are full of sugar right?"

"I know. But I'm not a Cheerio anymore. I can eat and drink what I want."

He stood up and was enveloped in Sam's arms. Kurt buried his face in Sam's chest and inhaled his scent. He loved these arms. He loved this chest. He loved this man. Sam felt Kurt stiffen in his arms.

"Kurt, you ok?"

The smaller man broke away.

"Yes, I'm fine. So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, there's a good music shop here. Want to take a look around?"

"Let's go."

The two boys wandered around the mall, looking into the shops that interested them. Sam was enjoying himself. He missed Kurt. He missed the boys sense of humour, his battles of wit against Santana, the fact he was the only person who could silence Rachel, his ass. Good God, his ass. It was a fine piece of work. Sam was staring at it right now.

"So, how's Dalton Academy?"

"It's great. Blaine asked me out for Sunday."

"Really? That's great."

That sucked. Sam was going to ask Kurt out today, but now he couldn't. He had to act happy for Kurt. Kurt liked Blaine, not Sam. He'd just have to get used to that idea.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Kurt's date with Blaine under the watchful eye of the Warblers and New Directions.


	4. First Dates

Summary: Kurt's first date with Blaine under the watchful eyes of New Direction and the Warblers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction

A/N: OK folks I have a small problem. Even though I've only seen the two minute "Teenage Dreams" clip, I like Blaine. And I like him with Kurt. So this story will end up as Sam/Kurt/Blaine. Is that ok with people? That is also why the summary has changed slightly.

First Dates

"You look fine."

"I want to look more than fine 'Cedes. I want to look amazing. I want him to look at me and want to jump me."

"I thought you didn't really like Blaine. What's changed in three weeks."

"I got to know him. Look I realized that reason I felt so safe with Sam and why I liked him so much was because I took time to get to know him. And it's the same with Blaine. I got to know him. He's sweet, funny, adorable. And now he makes me feel safe."

"He makes you feel like Sam does?"

"Yes. I can't wait for tonight."

"Me neither."

"What does that mean?"

Mercedes swore in her head. Kurt was not meant to know that New Directions would be spying on his date with Blaine. They wanted to look after their boy.

"I can't wait to hear about it. What do you think I meant?"

"Nothing. Just nervous."

"KURT! Some boy is here for you."

"Oh God. He's here."

"You'd better get him. He mightn't be safe with Burt."

"Bye Mercedes."

Kurt blushed as Blaine held his chair out for him. The older boy was so sweet to Kurt. He held doors open, pulled out chairs and held his hand. It was perfect. But still Kurt felt like something was missing. He just didn't know what. Blaine sat down and froze.

"Kurt, why are New Directions in that booth staring at us? And why does that dark haired cheerleader look like she's having an orgasm?"

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing about the Warblers. Well, without the dark haired cheerleader thing."

"Our Glee clubs are spying on us. Why?"

"Blackmail?"

"More than likely. You know what Kurt, let's just ignore them and have a good time."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, bringing it to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. Tonight was about them, they would ignore their Glee clubs and concentrate on their first date. Screw everything and everyone else.

"They're holding hands! That's so adorable."

"Britt, we need to keep it down. My God, these breadsticks are better than the ones they serve at Breadstix."

"Rache, love, why are we here?"

"Because we need to make sure that this isn't another Jesse in the making. The girls and I want to know that Kurt won't be hurt."

Finn looked around the table. The eleven remaining members of New Directions were sitting in the booth, watching Kurt and Blaine.

"Why are the guys here?"

"Duh Frankenteen. We girls need someone to pay for our food."

"Santana, be nice to Finn or no more breadsticks!"

There was a similar conversation happening behind Blaine's back.

"Peter, why are we here?"

"To spy on our friends Nick, now be a good boy and maybe you'll get sex tonight."

Nick fell silent. Jame made a whipping noise. Daniel raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Like your any better."

The rest of the Glee club sniggered at the two whipped boys. Soon, Blaine wouldn't be much better.

"They're leaving."

"Do we follow them?"

"No Eoin, we don't. We'll question them tomorrow. For now, let's go sleep."

"Hey wait. I was a good boy, you promised sex."

"Fine, I'll give you a blow job Nick, now get in the car!"

"Well, that was a interesting dinner."

"You think either club knew we could hear their conversations?"

"Doubtful. Well, here's your house."

"Thanks Blaine. Walk me to the door?"

Blaine climbed out of the car and opened Kurt's door for him. He held the smaller boys hand in his until they got to the door.

"So, this is it. The end of the first date."

"Yup. Nervous Blaine?"

"No. Maybe. Yes."

"Well, you know the perfect way to end a first date?"

"What?"

"First kiss."

Blaine smirked at the other boy. He wrapped his arm's around Kurt's small waist and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's. It was perfect for both of them. Kurt sagged into Blaine's body, emotions washing over him. This was his perfect first kiss. It was what he always wanted. It was soft, gentle and with someone he loved? Wait. He loved Blaine. But what about Sam? He still loved Sam, he knew that. Was it possible to live two people at the same time?

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Sam and Blaine meet for the first time and Kurt tries to sort out his feelings.


	5. Thought Process

Summary: Sam and Blaine meet and Kurt tries to sort out his feelings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction.

Text

Thought Process

Kurt could deal with this. So, he had feelings for two boys. So what? It could be worse. He could be crushing on Finn and Puck. Major eww. But why did he like them both? Blaine and Sam were as different as night and day. Sam was a nerd who loved comics and sci-fi. Blaine liked sci-fi as well, just not to the same extent. On the other hand, Blaine loved RENT, believed that Roger and Mark belonged together and loved to write his own songs, usually about Kurt. What should he so? Blaine didn't like Kurt spending too much time with Sam and Sam got weird whenever Kurt mentioned Blaine. Maybe if they met and discovered that they had a lot in common, things would be less awkward. That was it! Kurt was a genius. If he could get the two together, surely they would realise that they would make great friends. He fired off a quick text to Blaine.

"Hey sweetie. You want to meet in the mall tomorrow? At twelve in front of the Starbucks."

"Yeah sure. See you then babe."

He sent the same text to Sam and got the same reply. Simple. Now all he could do was pray they wouldn't kill each other.

Kurt sat outside the Starbucks, waiting for Sam and Blaine. The blond was the first to appear.

"Kurt" Hey, haven't seen you in a while. How's Dalton?"

Kurt smiled as the quarterback pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's been great. What about Glee?"

"It's cool. Hey, who's that guy staring at us?"

Kurt turned and smiled as he saw Blaine approaching them, glaring at Sam. The brunette wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Hey love.I thought it was only going to be the two of us."

"It's going to be you and Sam today."

"WHAT?"

Neither boy was too pleased with that information. Kurt sighed and pulled them onto the bench beside him.

"Look, I really like the two of you. Sam, you're a good friend and Blaine, you're my boyfriend. I want the two of you to get along with each other. So, I am going shopping with the girls. You two are going to spend the day together and get along. Am I clear?

"Yes Kurt."

Alright. We'll meet back here in two hours. See you boys then."

The first hour passed and Sam and Blaine had spoken three words to each other. Eventually, they reached the comic book store and Sam walked in. Blaine sighed and followed him in. Kurt was right. He needed to talk to Sam. The younger boy was looking at a Young Avengers comic. Blaine cleared his throat.

"You ask me, they could explore the Teddy/Billy relationship a bit more."

Sam was shocked.

"You like comic books?"

"Yeah. I have since I was a kid. What about you?"

"For as long as I can remember. I love comic books. I want to be a graphic artist when I leave school."

"That's awesome. I want to own my own business."

"And do what?"

"Maybe I'll publish your comic."

The two boys laughed spent the remaining hour in the comic shop.

Kurt was worried. Sam and Blaine were thirty minutes late. Where were they? After fifteen minutes, he saw them approach the Starbucks.

"Where have you two been?"

Sam and Blaine looked at each other and nodded. It was Blaine who spoke.

"We've decided something. Kurt, Sam and I really like you. And we think that you like the both of us. Are we right?"

Kurt agreed with Blaine, ashamed. Sam smiled at the smaller boy.

"So, we're giving you a chance to choose. For one month, Blaine and I will take you on dates. At the end of the day, you choose who you want to be with. What do you think?"

"That's actually a good idea. Ok, I agree. Dates with the both of you for one month."

How hard could it be?

A/N Done. R&R please. I'm finally back! Sorry about the delay. Christmas, my birthday and my laptop being a piece of crap delayed me. But I have a new laptop and I'm back. Next chapter, Kurt's first date with Sam.


	6. First Dates 2

**Summary:** Kurt's first date with Sam.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**First Date**

"Does this look alright?"

Mercedes sighed.

"Kurt, you have tried on ten different outfits and they all look great. Stop worrying. Sam really likes you. He'll like you no matter what you wear."

"I know Mercedes,. But I just want this to be perfect. It's my first date."

I know boy. But you gotta relax. Look, Sam will be here in five minutes. Go finish your hair."

"Ok. Five minutes. I can look perfect in five minutes."

"Kurt! Sam's here!"

"WHAT! Oh my God. I'm not ready! Mercedes, go up and distract him."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Ask him to explain Avatar."

"Great. That won't take two hours."

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam pulled out Kurt's chair for him in the restaurant.

"Sam, how can you afford this place?"

"I've been saving up. And my mom gave me some money."

"Aw, I like your mom."

"You've never met her."

"I know. But if she's willing to pay for our date, I like her."

Sam laughed and sat across from Kurt. The smaller boy looked beautiful. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt with white cuffs and collar and a red skinny tie. Sam himself was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a blazer.

"Everything looks so good."

"Yeah, it does."

Kurt blushed as he realized that Sam'e eyes were on him as he said that.

"I was talking about the food."

"So was I."

"The salads look good."

"I like the look of the steak."

"Are you gents ready to order?"

They smiled up at their waitress.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken caesar salad with extra dressing."

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, with the grilled vegetables and chips."

"And to drink?"

"Diet coke."

"I'll have the same."

"Excellent. Your food will be here shortly."

She walked off and Kurt smiled at Sam.

"So, first date. You got nerves?"

"Kinda. What about you? How's Dalton?."

"Great. I'm having real fun there."

"Cool. And Blaine?"

Kurt sighed.

"Sam, this date is about us. Not me and Blaine. So let's not talk about him."

"Ok. Here comes our food."

"Here you are gentlemen. Enjoy."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sam drove them home, a hand resting on Kurt's thigh.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too."

"Kurt, I know you don't want to talk about Blaine, but I need to know what my chances are."

"Sam, God. Why did you have to ask that now? We were having such a good time."

Sam stopped outside Kurt's house.

"Kurt, please, just let me know."

Kurt grabbed Sam's hand.

"You have good chances. But so does Blaine. This isn't easy Sam and I'm sorry if you think I'm leading you on, but I really like you."

"I like you too."

Kurt smiled and wrapped and arm around Sam's neck, pulling him down and kissing him. They pulled apart, breathless and flushed.

"I'd better go Sam. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurt."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Wow, I've been gone ages, haven't I? Sorry folks. Next chapter, Blaine asks Kurt about his date and trys to plan his own with help from the Warblers. Also folks, do you want me to add in Jeff and Nick? Let me know.


	7. Queries and Plans

**Summary: **Blaine asks Kurt about his date and trys to plan his own with help from the Warblers.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Queries and Plans**

Kurt and Blaine sat in the canteen, eating lunch.

"So, how was the date?"

"It was fun. We went to dinner, which Sam paid for and then we went to a film, which I paid for."

"What was the film?"

"Star Trek."

"Really? That doesn't seem like your type of film."

"Well, it's not. But Sam is a nerd. And Chris Pine is gorgeous."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"So, how was your weekend?"

"Fine. James and Daniel had a fight, so I was dealing with them for most of it."

"Oh no. Are they alright?"

"They are now. All fixed and happy again."

"That's good. I like them. They're a cute couple."

"They are. Hey, we'd better get moving. Class starts in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Hey, you know I can't go to Warbler practice today, yeah?"

"I know. Have fun with your friends."

"I will. Come on. Let's get to French."

* * *

"Hey Wes. Ready for practice?"

"Yep, Kurt not coming?"

"No, he's going back to Lima for the long weekend."

"So, how was his date?"

"Fine."

"You're freaking out about your date, aren't you?"

"Yes. What if my date with him sucks?"

"Don't worry. We'll help."

"We?"

Wes banged his gavel , getting the attention of the Warblers.

"Warblers! We all know about Blaine's infatuation with Kurt."

The boys all laughed and nodded.

"So he needs to give Kurt a better date than Sam did. And we're going to help him."

Daniel raised his hand.

"How are we going to help?"

"Well, we are all in some sort of relationship, with varying degrees of success."

Everyone looked at Peter and Nick as Wes said this. They broke up once a week and got together again the next day.

"So, what is a romantic date?"

"Dinner and dancing."

"Yeah, take him to that expensive restaurant with the dance floor."

"It seems like a Kurt place alright."

Blaine thought it over. The restaurant was named Pearl Brasserie. The tables were lit by candlelight and set far apart so the diners had privacy. The dance floor was small, with a band playing on a small stage and low lights. It was very romantic and was _very _Kurt.

"That's a brilliant idea. Kurt will love it! Thanks guys."

Wes cleared his throat, once again gaining the attention of The Warblers.

"Excellent. Now onto Warbler business. Blaine, no more Katy Perry songs. Or Lady Gaga, Pink, Christina or Britney. And a bit of advice? Put some new music onto your iPod."

* * *

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. Next chapter Kurt and Blaine's date leads to something unexpected.


	8. First Date

**Summary: **Kurt's date with Blaine leads to something unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction.

**First Date**

Kurt sat in the passengers seat of Blaine's Chevy Impala, which he would admit, he had fallen slightly in love with. He always had a crush on Dean Winchester. He had no idea where Blaine was taking him. All he knew was he was getting dinner and he didn't have to dress up. According to Blaine, he was still overdressed, but it was Kurt.

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"It's surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Everyone loves surprises."

"Not me."

"Well, you'll like this one. I promise. Just trust me please."

"Okay."

Kurt mightn't know it, but Blaine and the Warblers, and by Warblers he meant Jeff, who had quite the romantic side, had spent hours planning this date. He pulled up to the park in the centre of Westerville.

"We're here."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Ohio. Why are we here?"

"Follow me."

Blaine led Kurt up a hill in the park, the younger boy complaining all the way. They got to the top.

"Oh Blaine."

Blaine had set up a picnic on the hilltop. A red and white blanket was covered with candles and lavender leaves, Kurt's favourite scent. There were cans of Diet Coke, along with chicken caesar salad and Maltesers cheese cake.

"Blaine. This is perfect."

"I'd hope you'd like it. Come on, sit down."

Blaine led Kurt to the blanket and they sat down. He opened two cans of coke and handed one to Kurt.

"You like it?"

"I love it Blaine. It's prefect."

"Like you."

* * *

Kurt sat with his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arm around his waist.

"Thank you. Blaine. Tonight was perfect."

"Kurt. I'd do anything for you. Surely you know that."

"I do now. Blaine, you're so sweet."

"Thank you. Kurt, I really like you and I hope we have a future together. I _want _a future with you. But, I need to know if you see a future with me?"

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I want a future with you too Blaine."

Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the blanket and covered his body with his own. This was shaping up to be a good night.

* * *

Mercedes groaned as her phone rang. She picked it up and snarled into it.

"It is 2:30. Whoever the hell this is, you better have a good reason for waking me."

"Cedes, I just had sex with Blaine."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Sam finds out about Kurt and Blaine.


	9. Painful Discoveries

**Summary: ** Sam finds out about Kurt and Blaine.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Painful Discoveries**

Sam was worried about Kurt. As the week went by, Kurt was acting nervous and was avoiding Sam. It was odd. After their first date, Kurt had been so excited to be around him, he would blush whenever Sam touched him. It was great! But, now, the younger boy was avoiding him and couldn't even look him in the face. He knew he wouldn't get any answers from Kurt, so he went to the next best person. He approached her at lunch.

"Mercedes? Can we talk?"

"Course you can."

"Why is Kurt acting so weird around me?"

"Wow. Straight to the point, huh?"

"Yeah. Look, can you tell me or not?"

"Do you remember the deal you made with Blaine?"

"He and I take Kurt out on dates for a month."

"Exactly. You had your date and Blaine is taking him out this Friday."

Sam paled as he heard this. Blaine was taking Kurt out? He had to talk to Kurt.

"Mercedes, I gotta go."

* * *

Kurt was walking through the third floor, when a strong grip on his arm pulled him inside the boy's bathroom.

"What on Earth? Sam? What's wrong with you? You crumpled up my sleeve!"

"Sorry. Look, are you going out with Blaine this week?"

"Yes, on Friday."

Sam groaned and slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the floor. Kurt frowned at his kind of boyfriend and went to sit on the floor beside him. He then saw the dirt and decided to stand. Sam, not wanting to be alone down there (and finding it weird to be looking _up_ at _Kurt_) tugged on his hand until the smaller boy was seated comfortably in his lap.

"I'm worried. Look, Kurt, Blaine has a lot of things I don't. Mainly, money. He can give you the perfect first date, without having to ask his mother for money!"

"Sam, are you worried about this?"

The blonde nodded, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I know it's ridiculous, but what if you prefer his date?"

"Oh Sam. Look, if it worries you this much, we'll meet on Saturday and agree to a date budget. You and Blaine can only spend so much on a date ok?"

"Thanks Kurt."

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips, enjoying their softness. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but who knew money would be the problem? Hopefully, the three would be able to solve this.

* * *

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. Sorry I was gone for so long, real life took over. Next chapter, Kurt and Blaine's date and Sam, Blaine and Kurt discuss their budget.


	10. Author Note! Important

OK, folks. This fic is going in Hiatus. In case you haven't been able to tell from the lacklustre chapters, I'm not really feeling it at moment. Maybe when Season 3 gets into action and Klaine is back in my living room. But for now, I'm afraid this fic is on indefinite hatius. Sorry folks.


End file.
